fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Vincetick/Let's Play - Your Choice, Your Fate
Ayoo guys, and listen up! I'm gonna create this blog so all of us can play a little something that I have in store for all of you. This game will be like a "do or die" type of game, where each of you, the participants, will receive five (5) life points at the start of the game. The story behind this game is that, let's say that you were all together, walking peacefully at a summer road until you encountered a strange black box and after going near it, all of your consciousness were "swallowed" into the black box itself and you guys find yourselves in a "death game", where your choices will decide whether you will live, move onto the next "game" and survive... or die until your life point reaches zero and have your consciousness forever be trapped in the never ending nightmare the black box will create to torment your inner soul for all eternity. The choices you will make will determine either your fate or the one closes to you. So choose carefully and be mindful, as one little slip up could mean one step closer to all of you meeting your brutal and horrific demise (I've been reading too much creepypastas, watching too many horror movies, enjoying hearing people scream in horror and pain too much and literally scaring the pants out of people all too much). Anyway, here's how the game goes before we begin: How To Play: *You and your friends are trapped inside a dark void world where you and everyone must escape or be forever trapped inside a nightmare that has no end. *You are given two choices in each "game"; choose carefully, as one of the choices you make will determine you and your friends' fate of either surviving and escaping the Black Box or being killed and forever be tormented by your greatest fears of all. *During each "game", the roster of who's turn it is will change, depending on the situation of the "game" itself. *You need to click the choices provided in each "game" to progress. Not choosing will result in being paralyzed for the next two "games" and as well as a penalty for being the "pawn" of a "Game of Fate" round. *After picking a choice, the result of your choice will be told by "the Watcher" (obviously me) as to whether your choice was good or bad. So let's begin then? First, list your names below before we start Participants/Characters: #Thomas #Try #Seth #Adi #Skip Begins Today... Introduction A group of friends walk peacefully on a serene summer road until they encounter a mysterious black object on the side of the road. They approach it, they are suddenly engulfed by a strange black force and they are all suddenly brought within the black object. The group find themselves trapped and realize that their only way of escaping is to "play" the "games" the black box gives them. They must "play" if they do not, they will be trapped, but if they do "play" but fail, they will still be trapped. It is do or die time. Part 1 - Dark Entrance be Added... I'll talk to you all later... - 'Vince! ' Category:Blog posts